Not-So-Happy Ending
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: They were never meant to have a happy ending. Ron/Draco. One-Shot.


**Title:** Not-So-Happy Ending  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Ron/Draco  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** AU, Slash, Angst, Some Language and Violent Themes  
**Note: **This was written for AlwaysPadfoot's Forbidden Relationship Competition. Ron/Draco is my OTP, so I have no idea why I always break them up in my stories. I guess I just love the angst. Also, Lucius was never arrested for the sake of this story.

XXX

"_These violent delights have violent ends"_ – Romeo and Juliet

"We can't do this anymore." Ron blinked at his boyfriend of the past year and a half. Draco Malfoy looked calm and collected as he spoke the words. "What are you talking about?" The confusion and hurt was evident in his voice.

"Our families will never accept us together. You're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy. It can never work."

Ron shook his head in exasperation. "We knew that our families hated each other when we got together and the first time we said 'I love you' to each other. So what in the bloody hell is different now?"

Draco cursed Ron for making this so difficult. He didn't want to do this either, but he had no choice. His father had found out about their relationship, and threatened to kill Ron if Draco didn't end things. There was no way that Draco could tell Ron the truth, because he knew how stubborn the redhead was.

He would never agree to back down, and he would take his chances against Malfoy Sr., but there was no way that Draco could let him do that. He knew what his father was capable of, and he would never be able to live with himself if Ron was killed because of him.

He sighed. "We're in our 7th year. Soon, we're going to be graduating and starting our careers. Then, we will have to get married and have children. I can't do that with you. I'm-I'm sorry."

His voice started to break, and he mentally slapped himself for being so weak. He could not let Ron see that he was hurt. The only way that this would work is if Ron didn't see any other option.

His plan had obviously worked, because Ron's ears turned red with anger as he lashed out. "You're a coward. Instead of fighting for us, you're giving up because it's too hard. You're pathetic, Malfoy."

The use of his last name made Draco flinch, but he quickly covered it. "If that's how you want to see things, then fine." He forced his voice to sound completely unfeeling, and it only served to push Ron to continue.

"You know what? This is all my fault. I thought you were different than that arrogant, self-absorbed git that I met in the first year. I guess I was wrong."

Draco nodded and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "Guess so." He made sure no emotions escaped his voice. This would be easier on Ron if he just went back to hating him, so Draco was going to let that happen. He had to be an uncaring asshole so Ron would walk away from him.

"Did you ever even love me, or was this all just a game to you?" Draco swallowed hard as Ron's eyes seemed to stare right into his soul.

"I did love you." The simple implication behind the words was enough to shatter the redhead's heart.

He could feel the hot tears sting at his eyes and begin to run down his cheeks. He could taste the saltiness of them as he stormed out and slammed the door behind him. He felt like an idiot for trusting Draco. How could he have been so stupid as to fall in love with him?

As the door shut and Ron walked away from him for good, Draco whispered "I will always love you." That's why he had to do this.

He would rather live his entire life without Ron, as long as it kept him alive and safe, then to allow himself to get the other boy killed because he was too selfish to let him go.

Maybe if they had been born to different families, things would be different, but they weren't. The Weasleys and the Malfoys hated each other, and nothing would ever change that. So this was how it had to be. Fate had delivered them a cruel hand, and they were never meant to have a happy ending.

XXX

**A/N:** Please remember to take the time and review. I really do appreciate it.


End file.
